1. Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a robot cleaner and a control method of the robot cleaner, more particularly, to a robot cleaner configured to correct position information of the robot cleaner by acquiring a position of a docking station during the robot clear drives and to correct a map by using corrected position information, and a control method of the robot cleaner.
2. Description of the Related Art
A robot cleaner is an appliance that automatically cleans a room by sucking up foreign materials, such as dust, from a floor of room while driving in the room without user intervention. That is, the robot cleaner cleans a room while driving in the room.
At this time, the robot cleaner generates a map by acquiring its position to clean the room while driving in the room. The robot cleaner typically generates a map by using Simultaneous Localization And Mapping (SLAM) method. The SLAM is a method configured to generate a map while estimating a location of a robot, at the same time. Since the robot does not acquire a cleaning region, the robot may be needed to calculate its position to generate a map. However, when the robot performs operations such as acquiring its position, generating a map, and updating the map, in a real time at the same time, there may be an error that is a difference between the generated map and a real map.
Therefore, a robot cleaner is needed to precisely acquire its position and generate an accurate map so that the robot cleaner acquires an accurate cleaning region and performs a cleaning in various cleaning conditions.